


童贞【3h/帝韦伯24h活动】

by catbadbad



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Birthday, M/M, virgin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: ——祭奠和那时软弱的性命一样，明明渴望由你来带走，却最终被宽宏地留存的东西。＊官方都放飞了，同人还矜持啥( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧＊用这个题目写出来居然不是大荤，一定是我太菜＊是一点关于四战时期帝韦伯官方补魔漫画的妄想，和不知哪个平行世界帝二世再续前缘的私心＊参与微博和LOFTER帝韦伯24h产粮活动，一点粗糙拙劣的粮，见谅





	童贞【3h/帝韦伯24h活动】

“对了。”

“我来实体化给你提供魔力吧！”

“性别什么的不过是小问题哟，小子你带着处男身被干掉的话，也会心有不甘吧！”

没有物理的胁迫，也非魔术的阻挠，年方十九的处男魔术师韦伯维尔维特仅仅是被从未料想到的发展震惊地钉在原地动弹不得。

“好了，我实体化好了。”

他毫不怀疑那个荒唐的从者会心血来潮乘兴而为。伟岸的身躯在几步外显形，因为地脉的适性恢复了些许元气。自前天夜里与Caster的大战后一直隐匿声息养精蓄锐的王，感受着肉体的真实感，豪迈地稳步迫近。在巨大的体格差异前，以战士的标准要求小御主来一场赛跑实在有失公允，王心明眼亮，打算只要小御主表露半分针锋相对的斗志，这场捉弄就算点到为止。

“住手啊啊啊！”

韦伯勉强找回了自己的声音，神思却依然恍惚。和相识相知不过七天的同性，使魔一般的强大一英灵、千年前名声显赫的霸道王者，即使因为补充魔力的理由做那种事……怎么说也太超出想象了。别的且不说，早些时候征服王换上了现代衬衫却独独按马其顿的剽悍民风袒露着下体时，他是见过那个的……不开玩笑！绝对会死人的！

韦伯维尔维特为圣杯战争早就存了必死之志，从没想到要死得这么不明不白。

如果不是因吓破胆丧失了神智，本有机会推拒抵抗的，等到大个男人真正近到面前，仓皇躲避已经太晚，宽厚的手掌不费气力俘获了那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，揽着脖子把人揉进怀里。韦伯最讨厌这个强壮从者借着体力优势把自己像个玩具似的肆意玩弄。烦乱之中男孩的脑海浮现出红色令咒的纹样，壮实的身躯颤抖着爆发出一阵强忍的哼笑，令他握成拳的手又卸了力气。

他已经饱尝世界的恶意和嘲笑，以远超常人的敏感度量任何投来的注视，虽然讨厌但也疑惑，Rider的笑声始终不能划归此列。

“担心我会违反你的意愿做你不喜欢的事？还是说害怕了，小子？”

“你这个随心所欲的家伙，‘违反我的意愿做我不喜欢的事’难道还少吗？”韦伯奇妙地恢复了冷静，尽管不太自然但确实绽开一个微笑。“我有令咒在手，该害怕的怎么想都该是你吧？”

伊斯坎达尔发现，这个眉目干净的男孩如果不是总苦着一张脸，其实是颇有几分俊俏的。在推崇武力大兴战争的时代，或许只有老师亚里士多德的学园能孕育出这样一个气质柔弱的男孩。如果不是注意到钱包里的证件，他可能永远也猜不到这男孩和外表所展现的年纪差上许多。马其顿的王子在更年轻的时候已经烦恼过家族与姻亲的诸多琐事，这个年龄未及执掌大权，却也苦苦思索着兵法与国运，以非凡的早熟从玩伴中脱颖而出——他的雄心无限，时间却有限，命运给予他的寿命已经燃烧过半。

这念头不会勾起人的悲伤，只令他更为享受来之不易的第二次生命，更努力地探索生前从未知晓的异国风情，不放过任何眼前细碎流转的美景。那男孩当在其中——绸缎似的秀发尚未齐肩，纤细的骨架包裹在合体的制式服装中，五官呈现出中性的柔美，那双童真未褪的眼睛谨慎审视着魔术师世界的复杂，内里掩藏着一颗敏感善良的心。

“这世上有很多种快乐，没必要一开始就急着从性爱学起。不过时间足够的话，我会乐见你要我教你的那么一天哦？”

这男孩一定是个魔力无边的大魔术师，只是嘴角勾起了一点弧度，就让无数裹了恶毒讥诮的唇枪舌剑毫不留情地戳向对手。

“回你的征服大梦里去吧！把这话说给俄刻阿诺斯听，看看它即刻出发逃到天外的银河去，你和你的牛车就这么撒腿追！”韦伯顿了一下，趁着对方笑声卡壳的间隙补充道，“以及，使用带有性暗示的语言动作冒犯他人，严格来讲属于性侵。在许多国家或地区——当然包括你脚下这块土地所处的国度，都有严苛的法律惩治。”

韦伯本不指望这个过分自我的从者安分守己到被一袭话吓住，但显然卖弄学识能给少年学究可怜兮兮的自尊添一把火，他现在泄去了胸腔里积郁多时的一口闷气，实在感觉不能再好。

“如果不是眼下有不得不对付的圣杯战争，政体和律法也是学习一个文明所必需的！小子你懂的东西不少嘛！以后有机会了给我好好讲讲吧。”

比起单纯的恭维，这个从者更善于在无意之间为对方营造出被需要的感觉，A级的领导力对于不经世事的韦伯来讲，约等于吃了一个魅惑的程度，嘴上嘟囔着“才没有”之类推辞的话，意识已经倒戈叛变。

征服王一抖披风，大咧咧盘腿坐在保温垫上，韦伯立刻对那庞大身躯荡起的扬尘表示嫌恶，但却没有拒绝对方大腿上的黄金座位。战士的裙甲和硬邦邦的肌肉实在说不上舒适，但也不至于堂堂时钟塔的正统魔术师失了体面。他可没有多余的魔力为衣衫施展清洁魔术，哎，他麻烦那对老夫妇的地方已经不少了……不过，如果他能凯旋回到时钟塔，这件代表学徒身份的低等礼装就再也派不上用场了。

王轻声笑了，伸手整理男孩鬓角的碎发，后者因为这过分的亲昵红了耳廓。

“这样才像话，你现在完全不怕我了。”

早些时候吃下的鳗鱼便当在胃里翻腾，虽然在加热后冷却而失去了最佳风味，总也好过药店采购营养剂的味道，他的英国胃从前就很娇气，方才全副心思只顾应对贞操危机，如今警报解除又开始兴风作浪。

“嗯，是啊。我承认你是个很厉害的从者，实在让我不能指望更多幸运了。”男孩皙白的手指随意地玩着面前的毛领，偶尔目光触及那双灼热的赤瞳，又转瞬间避开，“这些天发生了很多，死亡的觉悟我都有了，没道理再去害怕救了我好几命的从者……嗯，我们是一边的对吧？无论发生什么都会一起承受吧？”

“是的，你是个值得赞许的好小子，撇开御主和从者不谈，我也愿意和你同享王之霸道。更不要提你是我的御主，我会为你战斗到最后一刻。”

他们分享了一个长久的拥抱，陷入不约而同的沉默。真奇怪，韦伯以前从不知道沉默也能让人如此舒适自如，就像漂浮于盐湖的体验，最初的恐惧和隐忧散去，心头渐渐泛起一股奇妙的滋味。明明是非人的从者之身，却从耳畔传来心跳有力的搏动。臂弯和胸膛一前一后带来的挤压，使韦伯觉得自己像是订书针下的薄薄纸页，生命的厚度不值一提。

气氛正好，即使顺水推舟将彼此的羁绊更进一步也不会突兀。赤红色的胡须其实没有看上去的那么锋利刺人，再向上会尝到什么气息？如生铁般冰冷苦涩，还是如烈火般炽热狂野？韦伯无声的投以目光。

似乎有什么在两人之间缓慢流动，使两个本无交集的生命贯通、捆绑、成为一体。从逐渐脱力的手指，韦伯意识到视如生命的宝贵魔力正从魔术回路中被夺走。滑落的手腕落入一个结实的禁锢，男人的力道沉着坚定，仿佛在祭典之上托举一件祀神的重器。他掠夺的方式摄人心魄，像极了从前的每一次的出征和凯旋。胸有成竹地坐镇军前，理所应当地饱受崇拜，他的威名被群起而呼，伟绩被口耳相传。冥冥之中仿佛韦伯自己也化身那军阵中的一员，宣誓忠诚，交付信任，全身心地为其所征服。

少年的眼皮在与突如其来的疲惫战斗后落败，最好的方法是尽快入睡在梦中反戈一击。韦伯打了个哈欠，Rider把人安放进睡袋，无声无息地灵体化散去了。

“呐，Rider，也不是特别在意……我只是想起来而已……”

无法拒绝那强打起精神的声音，“嗯？怎么？”

“之前在书店看到你的传记，除了身高之外还说到一些别的事……双性恋什么的……是不是真的？”

“爱情无关性别。”

“……我们会赢的，对吧？”

“赌上征服王的荣誉，你定会取得最终的胜利。”

┄┅┄┅┄┅┄┅┄┅┄┅┄＊┄┅┄┅┄┅┄┅┄┅┄┅┄

“怎样，小子你已经失去童贞了吗？”

平行世界是种神奇的东西，因为不同的因缘际会而造就，彼此独立运行却又难以摆脱内在的干系，而可以保存的艺术形式有时会构成其间沟通理解的桥梁——前提是那样的空间旅行者真的存在。拜那该死的平行世界热播剧所赐，君主埃尔梅罗二世在时钟塔鸡飞狗跳的生活陷入了前所未有的危机。

生活永远能比你想象的更糟，二世可以不在乎手下那班小姑娘小伙子对他的看法，可以无视义妹莱妮丝不怀好意的调笑，可以敷衍内弟子格蕾饱含关切的问候，却难以承受王对自己的任何一点偏见。

——即使这问话本身不带偏见。

所有人都默认会拿走他童贞的唯一嫌疑人——那个脑子缺弦的征服笨蛋——怎么可以当面问出这种问题？

该把这奇迹的召唤视作什么？命运的垂青抑或怜悯？正如古老神秘盛行的神代会出现极个别超越时空局限的进化，现代偶尔也存在难以解释的退化。总之，由于当事人过分的执着和不可言说的多方努力，有这么一个不合常理的平行世界普通地存在于世——一个货真价实的征服王伊斯坎达尔现世回应了一位孤独的御主十余年的思念。

韦伯维尔维特——此处该用更妥帖的埃尔梅罗二世称之——将手指伸进黑发间徒劳无益地抓挠一通。面对身高体壮的男人，怒目而视的教授在气场上居然也不落下风。

“啊啊，那种眼神，果然还是没有吧？”犹如那时留给小御主斡旋的间隙一样，王的话音刻意停顿了一瞬，因为没有收到想象中气冲冲的反驳而眼神微动。

“那是因为——你说了要教我的！为什么现在才来？！你这个——”

“小子你现在已经是能为自己负责，做出一切决定都能坦然承担的年纪了。如果那时就过早拿走你的童贞，会后悔的吗？”

“是啊，会，会让我后悔没有更早、更果断。”

“晚了吗？”

“从不。”

臣子上前拥抱宣誓效忠的王者，在依次亲吻他手指、脖颈、髭须和面颊的漫长流程中蒸发理性。今夜过后或许会天翻地覆，也或许什么都不会改变，至少这世上会问那蠢问题的人彻彻底底的少了一个。


End file.
